


Doctor Stupid

by rosered961



Category: Deltarune (Video Game)
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Short One Shot, idk - Freeform, very short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:15:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26716615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosered961/pseuds/rosered961
Summary: In which teenagers shouldn't be doctors.
Relationships: Kris & Lancer & Ralsei & Susie (Deltarune)
Kudos: 19





	Doctor Stupid

“We’re losing him, doc!” Susie yelled while Kris stared at the covered body on the gurney. 

Kris took a bite out of their freshly microwaved hot pocket before replying. “Well, shit.” They stared at the body for a few seconds before taking another bite of that really hot hot pocket. 

“Kris!” Ralsei cried out. “You’re not supposed to be eating in here!” He waved his arms around while also holding a clipboard. Clipboards are very important as every good doctor has one, according to Kris. 

“Not supposed to, never said I couldn’t!” They then looked at the pocket food then at the body. A lightbulb went off, why didn’t they think of that before!?

Kris then proceeded to uncover the sheet and shove the rest of their hot pocket into the patient's mouth. “I did it.” Kris said as they gave a thumbs up. 

“I live!” shouted their patient, Lancer as he sat up and fist-bumped the air. Kris and Susie cheered as Ralsei sighed. 

“I am a hero.” claimed Kris. “Now, that will be 12 billion dollars.” Ralsei squinted his eyes at Kris as Susie nodded.

“Pay up or die!” Added Susie. 

Lancer thought for a bit then spoke. “Hmmm. No!” He then jumped from the bed and ran off. “You’ll never catch me alive!”

“That’s the point!” Kris turned to Susie. “Get him!” Kris and Susie then began to chase after the short Spades King. 

Ralsei blinked as his friends ran out the door. “I… Don’t think this is how Hospitals work…” He then placed the clipboard down and sat on the bed, waiting for his friends to come back, so they could maybe play a different game that didn’t involve death or debt.


End file.
